


Blaine's GQ Interview

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: What are the chances [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Blaine answers questions, Broadway, GQinterview, Husbands, M/M, famous!blaine, future drabble, what are the chances verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine answers the questions that's been on everybody's mind during his first interview since confirming his and Kurt Hummel's marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaine's GQ Interview

**For you lucky readers, our Man of the month-Summer edition, Blaine Anderson has stopped by Catch Up Corner to fill us in on something we’re all _dying_ to find out about. **

**International gay-heartthrob, Blaine, has had a place in our hearts ever since exploding on to the Broadway scene almost eight years ago. His success has lead to many movie and TV roles, a record label contract, modelling campaigns and sponsorships and multiple Oscar, Tony and Emmy award nomination and wins.**

**On top of all that, just when we thought that forever single, Blaine, (except for rumoured links to various known names in the industry that are still yet to be either confirmed or denied) was never going to settle down— he goes and rocks the boat by coming out as _married_ to none other than Broadway newbie sensation, Kurt Hummel. **

**Kurt is currently leading the stage as Rusty in Broadway’s revival of Andrew Lloyd Webber’s Starlight Express. The two were accidently found out by cause of a young girl who had innocently taken a photo at Lake Tahoe last October and posted it to twitter. Little did she know, she’d just dropped a _huge_ bomb. **

**The picture was of Blaine down on one knee, in front of Kurt on a veranda at the back of secluded lodge. (A very obvious proposal scenario!) When the two were recognised and billions of questions flooded their way, the happy couple were very gracious and happily answered simply by confirming the rumours—and then adding that they had already _eloped_ before they were found out.**

**So, right here, right now, we have the scoop straight from the man himself. You’re welcome, dear readers.**

 

**GQ:** Blaine, hello. Welcome.

 

**BA:** Hey, thanks for having me.

 

**GQ:** It’s always a pleasure. First off, it appears you’re married to the wonderful Kurt Hummel. Wow, congratulations. (Blaine is poised wonderfully and charming as always, wearing a fitted suit with a bright smile when we mention his husband’s name.)

 

**BA:** Thank you! Yes, it appears I am married. I still don’t know who I have to thank that he agreed to it. (Blaine laughs and blushes at the same time—it’s adorable!)

**GQ:** Hey, now. You’re quite the catch; don’t put yourself down like that. Now, please talk us through it all. As much as you can, and from the beginning.

 

**BA:** (Giggles nervously and scratches the nape of his neck.) Wow, um—ok. Well I guess in a nutshell—

 

**GQ:** Whoa, no nutshell. We want facts, all of them. We have all day. How did you meet?

 

**BA:** (laughing) well I don’t know if I can promise you _all_ of that. We met via a mutual friend—Kurt’s boss. I’d actually seen Kurt perform at an event prior to our meeting and pretty much fell in love with him then. Our relationship was rather whirlwind—I’ll admit— but we kept it a secret—obviously— for as long we could.

 

**GQ:** We’d love to ask you why, but honestly? We can understand. Relationships are hard enough without being under the spotlight.

 

**BA:** Exactly. Plus, I think its ok that I mention this now—if not I’ll be in the doghouse tonight— but Kurt was just establishing his career when we met. It was important for both of us but mostly him that my professional status didn’t interfere with his.

 

**GQ:** Of course. We can understand that. It’s sad though, that you had to go to such extremes.

 

**BA:** It is, but I think it worked out for the best. Sure, it was frustrating and difficult and seeing each other became a real task but we got through it.

 

**GQ:** You sure did and we commend you for that. I think we can safely say on behalf of ourselves and our readers that we’re all really happy for you two. You’re the hottest couple in New York, right now. (Blaine blushes—again and smiles bashfully. We really don’t get how he can go from dapper and insanely sexy to all cute, shy, helpless teenager in seconds. We envy Kurt for being married to this man.)

 

**BA:** (Finally looking up at us—eyes shining, smile wide and bright.) Thank you, so much.

 

**GQ:** So, about the girl who ‘outed’ you two. You met her right?

 

**BA:** Yes, bless her heart. She was sweet and so apologetic. She sent both Kurt and I direct messages and even emailed our agents and management. She was so mortified and worried that she’d inadvertently caused us a great deal of trouble—poor kid. Kurt and I eventually met up with her, we invited her whole family to New York for a complimentary weekend and we had all dinner together and gave her some signed pictures and stuff.

 

**GQ:** Aw, how sweet. 

 

**BA:** Yeah, she genuinely did not know who the couple was she was taking a photo of—she just saw the moment and captured it.

 

**GQ:** A budding photographer.

 

**BA:** Yeah, I mean the picture is beautiful and so serene. Kurt has had it blown up in sepia tones and it’s framed and hanging above our bed at home.

 

**GQ:** (We’ve melted into a puddle on the floor.) Can you tell us anything about the proposal?

 

**BA:** We were spending time together at Kurt’s boss’s lodge in Lake Tahoe—as you already know. She’d kindly loaned it to us and after not seeing other properly for quite some time we really thrived on having that alone time together. A few days in, Kurt received a call—the people from Starlight telling him that he’d got the role—and we were out on the veranda—as you also know—and we were celebrating his awesome news and before I even knew what I was doing I was sinking down on one knee in front of him.

 

**GQ:** (makes some kind of incoherent noise and gestures for Blaine to continue.)

 

**BA: (** Grinning) I-I just knew in that moment that I had to ask- I had to make sure that even though Kurt was moving up and he’d soon be too busy and overwhelmed by everything, that he’d still be mine. I was so proud of him that I couldn’t bear it if I lost him to the craziness of this business. I needed him to know how much he meant to me before we got messed up in all of that.

 

**GQ: (** dabs eyes and sniffs) and he said yes? Well, of course he did, but right away?

 

**BA:** Well, that’s kind of another story. (Blaine chuckles and tries to avert eye contact.)

 

**GQ:** Can you share it?

 

**BA:** When I asked him, Kurt pulled me up from the floor and just smothered me in his arms. He held on so tight and for so long and I could tell that he was happy but he didn’t say anything. He didn’t actually give me his answer until we were lying in bed one night some weeks later—I’ll never forget it.

 

**GQ:** It’s like a rom-com. What about the wedding? How was it planning that with such a short space of time or was there no plan?

 

**BA:** I’m afraid, that I _am_ staying pretty tight lipped about our wedding at the moment—though, I’m sure some pictures will surface at eventually. We had a wonderful time, it was small and intimate and we flew somewhere far away from our everyday lives and were lucky enough to share that with our close friends and family.

**GQ:** Gorgeous. So, moving on—we’ll let you keep some details private. You mentioned home earlier, _home_ being??

 

**BA:** Kurt moved into my condo pretty much straight after that picture was taken, but he still kept his apartment too. Now, that we’re married he still actually has his apartment— he uses it as a kind of workspace, and also a thinking space—somewhere to escape to.

 

**GQ:** Ah, very smart. So the honeymoon period is over if you both need refuge to escape to?

 

**BA:** (laughing) Well I wouldn’t really say that, but with us? I don’t think we ever had one—a honeymoon period. One of the things about Kurt that made me fall in love with him pretty early on was his unabashed approach to fame and celebrities. He actually didn’t think that much of me at all when we first met. I had a lot of working to do in those early stages.

 

**GQ:** No way?

 

**BA:** Yeah. But it was worth it. My mind and my heart made the right choice. I needed somebody like him in my life at that time, someone to ground me and keep me in my place. I’m very grateful for him. We just melded together and we just work.  

 

**GQ:** (Swoons.) Tell us about what it’s been like for you two now that you’re in the public eye. Has it been very different? Just the same? Awful?

 

**BA:** Um, it’s been _different_ to say the least. (He grins mischievously.) I think it depends which way you look at it. The media’s reaction to us was expected, you know? Who can capture us kissing, hugging…even just holding hands first or the most? Every facial expression and comment we make is analyzed. I’m glad that we had quite a large slice of time together both dating and married before the media got in on our relationship, because we took that time to become strong and sealed, we know not to let any of it bother us.

 

It’s like they try to start fights between us. Just last week some music critic guy asked me if I was jealous because of an exceptional piece of positive-criticism that Kurt had publicly received. Like, what the hell? What kind of question is that? You don’t marry somebody in the same business as you if you’re going to be jealous of them. You don’t get into that business _at all_ if you’re gonna find it hard to accept other’s success. 

 

**GQ:** Some people are crazy. You took to twitter to answer the question, right? Rather humorously?

 

**BA:** (grinning smugly) I did. I started the #Imbetterthanmyhusband hash tag—and it trended.

 

**GQ:** We bet Kurt loved that.

 

**BA:** Oh he did—he joined in. Seriously though, we’re both very supportive of each other’s careers. We know each other better than anybody else and what’s best for us and how we work, both individually and together.

 

**GQ:** What about the other way to look at the media’s reaction, as you were saying?

 

**BA:** Oh yeah, so on the other hand, our fans—both Kurt’s and mine and _combined_ have been insane. But like, a good insane—mostly. They’ve like, created teams and army’s and merchandise and they’re so talented with their artwork and their stories, and if you can look past the slightly invasive creepy side of it—it’s actually really nice to know that you have that kind of positive support too.

 

**GQ:** We know you’ve just talked about how you and Kurt are supportive of each other but what about your fans? Is there any rivalry between them?

 

**BA:** (Barks out a laugh and rubs his face) Oh, yeah. Kurt and I were both nominated for the same teen choice award last month and I was practically ambushed by my husband’s army of ‘Kurtsies’. On red carpets and stuff I have to dodge them and tuck and roll away from them all—I’m kidding on that last part.

 

**GQ:** We’re glad that you can see the funny side of it.

 

**BA:** I think you kind of have to. When you both live such hectic lifestyles you have to learn to laugh at life and not let it get in the way or you’ll just get ploughed under, you know?

 

**GQ:** Hmm, of course. What about your busy lifestyles? Does it keep you apart much? If so, how do you cope with that?

 

**BA: (** Blaine actually looks a little wistful here and our hearts crack a little.) Yeah, Kurt is the lucky one right now because he is obviously stationed in New York for 6 days a week and that doesn’t end for another few weeks. Whereas I’m the one living out of a suitcase and surfing hotel beds at the moment while promoting my new movie. It is what it is—it’s hard but we were prepared for it, and I love knowing that my husband is always sleeping in our bed at night and everyday I work a apart from him is just another day closer to coming home to him.

 

**GQ:** (Tries not to violently sob out loud) Have you ever thought of working together? Like in the same show?

 

**BA:** (Nodding) we have. We’ve definitely discussed it. It’s not something that we’re in a great hurry to do, but definitely something that we’ll consider should the opportunity arise. Watch this space. It will be awesome whatever and whenever it is!

 

**GQ:** We’re sure. Well, Blaine, it’s been amazing to have you here and thank you so much for talking to us. We’ve really enjoyed it and it’s been lovely getting to know about you and your husband. We’re pretty sure our readers are buzzing with excitement right about now.

 

**BA:** You’re welcome. Thank you, guys. It’s awesome that people are so happy for us.

 

**GQ:** Can we leave you with one last question?

 

**BA:** If you must…(he winks and we almost faint.)

 

**GQ:** This may be pushing it a little too far, so forgive us, but now that the wedding bells have came and gone, will be hearing the soft pitter-patter of tiny feet anytime soon?

 

**BA:** (slaps his knee’s) Gosh, you guys. Way to go about putting me on the spot. (He’s blushing and laughing and we just want the ground to swallow us.) Honestly? It’s a topic that Kurt and I have discussed. I think it’s only natural as a couple to talk about that type of thing as your relationship progresses so we’ve had no problem sharing our thoughts on the subject—and we actually have pretty similar thoughts about it. Sorry to disappoint… but we can’t see it happening anytime soon in the foreseeable future. It’s a ‘never say never’ type of question but right now we have too much to focus on and we want to spend a _lot_ more time with each other before we have to learn to share.

 

Thanks guys. 

 

**GQ: Thank you, Blaine. Such a wonderful answer…though we’ll keep our fingers crossed.**

**There you have it, dear readers. Straight from the drop dead gorgeous horse’s mouth.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone. This fun little interview was created based on a whole load of prompts from a bunch of you. I hope Blaine answered your questions and satisfied your needs : ) Reviews really are important to a writer, thank you.


End file.
